You think she's a freak?
by Lil-Lioness-Cub
Summary: Luna Rosewood is an orphan. She was left on Rosewood Orphanage's doorstep 11 years ago. She is unusual, for a number of reasons, but a new one comes along. She is, among other strange things, a witch. Even more unusual, she becomes friends with the children of war heroes, Lily Luna Potter and Roxanne Weasley, and muggle-born Violet Heartcoon. OC/LS LLP/SM RW/OC OC/HW
1. The Hogwarts Express

_**Disclaimer: I don't own… =(**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Hogwarts Express**_

Luna sighed. She was wearing a hoodie with her hood up to hide her hair and ears, but she was still getting looks for her neon green cat eyes. She heaved her trunk onto a trolley, which made it slightly easier to carry. She wheeled the trolley up to the wall which supposedly hid platform 9 ¾ from the normal people. She pretended to lean up against it, took a glance either side, then walked backwards.

She found herself on another platform, similar to the one she had just left, but this was filled with a lot more people her age and older. Also, the noise had changed. Among the smaller children's noises, there were squawks, meows and croaks. She wished she'd be allowed to have a pet, probably a cat, but the orphanage wouldn't let anyone have a pet. She pushed her trolley up to the scarlet steam train, and dragged her trunk off then onto the train. It was still quite early, meaning she'd have time to get a compartment to herself. She dragged her trunk to the end of the train, and sat in the empty compartment. She stuffed her trunk onto a seat, then sat next to it, resting her feet on the seat opposite.

She sat like that for a while, glaring at the people who looked at her, and they hurried away, scared of her eyes. She wondered if she should take down her hook to reveal her strange ears and midnight blue hair. She looked outside to see the time. It was 10:57. The train would be leaving soon. She looked around the platform, to see a family rushing their children to the train. There was a boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes, a boy with black hair and green eyes (though not as bright or neon as hers) and a girl of about her age with bright red hair, though obviously natural, and brown eyes.

"Pathetic, aren't they?" Luna whipped around to see a boy of her age, with black hair, pale skin and icy blue eyes. He was still watching the family out of the window. "Freaks." He looked down and noticed her eyes. "Although not as much as you." He started to back out of the doorway; apparently he'd changed his mind about her. She didn't care; she was used to being called a freak. She smiled, and waved at him as her left. She sighed with a mischievous grin and sat back. This was going to be easy.

"Excuse me?" A small voice interrupted her thoughts. She turned around. The girl from the platform was standing in the doorway to the compartment, obviously taken aback by the eyes, but stayed standing there. "Everywhere else is full." She said. Luna rolled her eyes, took her feet off the seats opposite, and moved her trunk to the floor. She noticed there was a girl a couple of years older, and a boy of Luna's age standing in the doorway with their trunks. Luna gestured them in, the turned back to the window.

"I'm Lily."  
Luna turned her head.  
"I'm Hugo" The boy introduced himself next.  
"I'm Rose. He's my brother, she's my cousin." Rose seemed to have more confidence. Luna nodded.  
"Luna."  
"That's my middle name!" Lily said suddenly, then blushed. Luna smiled in a polite way, remembering that Rosewood Orphanage always said she had to be polite. She then turned back to the window to see the train was rolling past beautiful green hills.

"I heard it's a castle. I dunno though, cuz James and Albus always tell me lies. They're my brothers." Lily didn't think she needed to add the last bit on. They were all famous since before they were born.

"They sound nice. I'd love for them to be my brothers. I've always liked pranksters." Luna was just trying to stop the silence, because it would be awkward.  
"Yeah, but the Daily Prophet reports everything they say or do, so it kinda gets annoying."  
"Why would they do that?"  
"You don't know? My dad's Harry Potter."  
"Who?" Luna asked. Lily gaped at her.  
"You don't know everything he's done?" Rose sighed. "You'll find out soon enough. In the meantime, we better get changed." Hugo left to find his cousins, while Rose, Lily and Luna changed into their robes. They sat back down, Rose stroking her cat, Lily reading a magazine and Luna just staring out of the window. Rose suddenly looked up.  
"I think I hear only the hottest guy in our school down the corridor!" She smoothed down her uniform and hair, and walked out into the corridor.  
"What's the deal with her?" Luna asked.  
"Boy obsessed." Lily replied. "By the way, are you a metamorphagus?" She asked  
"A meta-what-agus?" Luna asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"A metamorphagus. Can change your appearance at will?" Lily answered.  
"I wish." Luna muttered.

The sky was darkening rapidly. It was pitch black by the time the train started to slow down. Lily and Luna walked off the train, to a giant man calling "Firs' years, this way!" across a river in a boat, then up a long gravel path to a pair of oak front doors. The giant man knocked on the door, and everyone fell silent.

**A/N**

**Do you like chapter 1? I certainly am proud of it, considering it's a chapter 1. Although I have written worse, and it's part of this story, so in a couple of chapter's time, you'll be reading thinking Have I read any worse? and I assure you, you won't in this story. Well, buh bye!**

_**Edit: I added a line to make a bit more sense. Lily knows a metamorphagus so she'd obviously guess that Luna was one. There'll be more edits in later chapters, I'll explain them later. Adios!**_

_**Please R&R!**_

_**~Lil-Lioness-Cub**_


	2. The Sorting

_**Disclaimer: I wonder what it would be like to be J.K…**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The Sorting**_

There was a silence where all that could be heard was the echoes of the knocks, and then the door swung open to reveal a large entrance hall that could easily fit a couple hundred. Now however, there were only 40 or so students in a crowd, terrified of what was to happen next. The giant man led them to an old woman with completely grey hair, although stern looking.

"You will line up in the hall, and I shall call you forward. You shall each sit on the stool and the sorting hat will chose what house you should be in. While you are here, your house is like your family. You will earn them points for being good, and lose them for being irresponsible, or for breaking school rules." On the word "irresponsible", she looked at Lily as if warning her not to follow in her brothers' footsteps. "Follow me." She walked through a large double door, then led all the first years between two of four long tables filled with older children. The room appeared to have no roof, just high walls leading further than can be seen. All the first years walked up to the front, in front of a fifth table, for the staff. From the front, Luna could see all the tables properly. It was obvious which table she didn't want to go to. The table to the far left were sneering at all the first years unpleasantly. It wasn't long before a few noticed Luna's eyes and ears, and soon enough, the whole hall was murmuring and pointing at Luna. Luna just glared at the whole hall. Suddenly, a rather worn and ragged hat Luna hadn't noticed before burst into song. It sang something about each of the houses, and Luna learnt that Gryffindor was the brave one, Ravenclaw was the clever one, Hufflepuff was the hardworking one and Slitherin was the cunning one. Luna didn't think she belonged to any house, as she wasn't cunning, hardworking, clever or particularly brave. She just had a bit of an attitude, and some manners drilled in from the Orphanage.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat shouted. She looked up to see a mousey haired girl wander over to the table she'd been indicated to. The sorting went on for a few minutes that felt like hours, then finally it came to "Potter, Lily" and the hall hushed up, and Luna remembered that her dad was apparently famous. "Gryffindor!" The hat shouted as soon as it touched her fiery red hair. The Gryffindor table screamed their happiness at having another famous person. The next person to be called was "Rosewood, Luna"

Luna walked forward, and the hall was silent again. She couldn't help but think it was more negative this time, as nobody wanted to have a freak, but in reality they were assessing her. Would she be interesting to know, or somebody to avoid? Would she be popular or unpopular? Was she as strange as her looks? She sat on the stool. "Hmmmm…" A voice in her head murmured. "Interesting. You don't realise, but you are incredibly easy to place. Your head simply screams Gryffindor!" The last word was shouted for the whole hall to hear. Luna walked to the table Lily was sat at, then sat down next to her. She was glad to have someone to sit next to who wouldn't be staring at her like she was some alien from another planet.

The sorting finally got to the Ws, which was apparently what Lily (and a lot of other people on the table) was waiting for, as she perked up at the name "Weasley, Hugo". Luna remembered him from the train, he was Lily's cousin. He walked forward on very shaky legs, and he looked like he'd faint. He managed to get to the stool alright however, and the hat had barely sat on his frizzy brown hair when it shouted "Gryffindor!"

Next was "Weasley, Lucy" And she was sorted into Hufflepuff. Lily seemed a bit put off by this, and waved at Lucy as she sat down. After Lucy, was "Weasley, Roxanne" And a dark skinned girl walked forward, and Luna was silently wondering how many Weasleys there were. She assumed that it was a common wizarding surname, like Smith in the muggle world. Roxanne was placed in Gryffindor, and next was "Zabini, Sarah", who thankfully ended the Weasley chain. Luna was shocked, three Weasleys? How many more? If this is just first years, she dreaded to think how many in the years above.

"They're all my cousins. Trust my Grandma Molly to have seven kids." Luna looked at Lily incredulously.  
"Seven? Seven? Why would anyone have seven kids?"  
"Don't ask me!"

Sarah Zabini was placed in Slitherin, and then the sorting hat was taken away. Professor Thorn, the headmistress, said a few words. The Forbidden Forest was, well, forbidden, and banned objects include fanged Frisbees, Screaming Yo-yos and anything from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. She then told everyone to enjoy the feast, and the golden plates and goblets before them filled with every food imaginable, and more.

Luna had to try everything within reach, but couldn't as there was just so much, and it was all so delicious that she couldn't stop herself eating more than a mouthful each. Before she was too full, however, Lily told her dessert would be just as delicious, or even more so. Luna wished she'd saved more room, because she found it hard to eat as much as she wanted to. By the end of the feast, Luna was dropping off and just wanted to go to whatever kind of bed they had, and sleep for days. Headmistress Thorn said something undistinguishable to Luna in her drowsiness, and then she followed a prefect up many stairs, surely up to a tower, until they came across a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" The portrait asked, and Luna was too tired to register that the portraits moved or talked.  
"Diricawl" The prefect replied, and the portrait swung open to reveal a large and beautiful room.  
"Welcome to the Gryffindor common room." The prefect announced dramatically after she and the first years had climbed in.  
It was a wide, circular room, with armchairs and sofas dotted around it. There was a blazing fire, which a number of armchairs were crowded around, and a door which lead to places unknown.  
"Through that doorway you'll find two staircases. Boys, staircase on the left, girls, to the right." The prefect told them.

Luna and Lily went through the door, up the staircase to the right and reached a corridor with many doors branching off it. One door had a gold sign that said "First years". Luna went through and Lily followed. Five four-posters sat, looking far comfier and warmer than any other bed Luna had seen in her life, which wasn't hard as she'd only seen the rock hard bed at the Orphanage. Luna dragged her trunk from the end of one of the beds, and swapped it so she was right next to Lily. It took every ounce of Luna's self-restraint not to fall asleep while getting changed, but she managed it. She got in bed, pulled up the covers and was asleep before her head touched the pillow.

**A/N**

**Aha, the next chapter is up! I'm pretty sure you realise that towards the end I'm just trying to finish this, but whatever. Thanks to Ameliaaaaaaaaaa and Cassia4u for reviewing, you really made my day!**

**Anyway, I should get to bed, because it's school in the morning D=**

_**Edit: I removed Sierra. Yes, I've decided it would be better to stay canon. I get annoyed when people add/change family members randomly, so I shouldn't be a hypocrite. But don't worry, I love Sierra, Ellasombre and Damien far too much to get rid of them! They're just not Weasleys anymore. *sigh*, and Charlie is all alone with no wife or kids… Eh, he has those dragons. TTFN, until next chapter!**_

_**Please R&R!**_

_**~Lil-Lioness-Cub**_


	3. The Weasleys and Fire

_**Disclaimer: I might just start putting these in different languages. First person to guess gets a shout out. I'll start next chapter. Anyway, I don't own.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The Weasleys and Fire**_

Luna woke up, sat up and stared around at the occupants of her dorm. All were still asleep, which was no surprise, as Luna woke at roughly 6am every morning. There were five four poster beds in the room. The bed to the right of Luna held the dark skinned Weasley, whose name she'd forgotten. She was smirking mischievously at whatever she was dreaming about. The bed next to her, Luna was sitting on, cross legged now. The next bed held Lily, her fiery orange hair spread across the pillow. The bed to her left had a black haired girl, sleeping with a frown. She was quite short, judging by the shape she could make out under the duvet, although not as short as Lily was. The last bed had a girl with white-as-snow hair.

Luna decided she was hungry, so she went into the adjoining bathroom and got a shower. The water was warmer than Luna was used to, but she decided she liked it. The water at the orphanage was lukewarm at best, as were the other people, be they children or workers. Luna got out, dressed in her school robes, and walked back into her dorm. Lily was tiredly shaking her chocolate skinned cousin awake, muttering something. She was obviously not very awake herself and gave Luna a small smile when she noticed her. The white haired girl was at the door, one hand on the handle, but stopped to inspect Luna with her dark red eyes before nodding once and walking out of the dorm. Lily had managed to get her cousin awake, who was now sitting up in bed and rubbing her eyes tiredly. Luna realised the black haired girl must have left while she was showering, because Luna, Lily and her cousin were the only people left. Lily's cousin noticed Luna, and looked at her confusedly for a few seconds.

"Don't stare, Roxy!" Lily said, obviously protecting Luna. "Luna, this is my cousin Roxanne. Roxy, meet Luna."  
Luna nodded her head and smiled politely at Roxanne, who seemed nice enough. She had a bit of an attitude, she later found out, but not towards her friends or family.

"Do you know how many of us there are?" Roxanne asked as she finished adding a bit of mascara and they headed towards the common room.  
"Weasleys? No. Lily told me her grandma had seven kids though."  
"We'll introduce you to the Gryffindors at breakfast, and we'll hunt the rest down at break and lunch."  
"Are there really that many?"  
"Yup."

They headed through the empty common room, to the Great Hall for breakfast. Lily sat by Hugo, one of the three cousins Luna knew by name. Luna sat on Lily's left, and Roxanne sat across from her, next to a boy she looked practically identical to. It was obvious they were siblings. Luna would say they were twins, but Luna hadn't seen him get sorted, so he must have been a couple of years older. Hugo grimaced at something Lily said, and said "Good luck!" before shovelling more food down his throat than humanly possible. It was then Luna noticed the food hadn't changed from last night. She didn't know what she expected, but after last night there must have been a cache. It was in heaps and heaps, beautiful, delicious looking. This food looked like it would never be a bit worse. Lily started to pull toast on her plate, and turned to Luna.

"Okay, here we go. That's Fred, Roxanne's brother." Fred gave Lily a wave, before turning back to his food and eating like there was no tomorrow. It seemed it ran in the Weasley genes.

"Then there's James, my brother," She had gestured to him. James had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was quite tall and muscular. He seemed to be one of the oldest there.

"Louis and Victoire, and you already know Rose, Hugo and Roxanne," Lily finished. "And me" She added as an afterthought. Louis and Victoire had blonde hair, although Victoire's was a lot lighter. They were obviously very beautiful to everyone. Victoire was the oldest there, whereas Louis was probably in Fred's year. Luna went over everyone in her head, who was sitting next to who. It was: Luna, Lily, Hugo, Hugo's friend, Rose, James' friend, Louis, then across from Luna there was Roxanne, Fred, Damien, Ellasombre, Sierra, James, and Victoire. She sighed. How she'd ever remember them all, she didn't know.

"Well, that's all the Gryffindors. At lunch we'll try and find the others. Don't get on Roxy or Fred's bad side, they're absolute pranksters and you'll regret it. Victoire, Louis and their sister, Dominique, they're admired by most, but get irritable when strangers talk to them. Molly and Lucy are alright though, they're-"  
"Lily, shut up! We're gonna be late!" Roxanne snapped Lily out of her cousin fest, and they all stood up. Lily looked at the timetable in front of her.  
"Did he come-"  
"While you were talking, yes."

Luna picked her timetable up and quickly compared them with Lily and Roxanne, and found they all had the same lessons. They walked out of the hall. "Cool, we all have the same- Luna?" Lily asked, but stopped abruptly when she realised Luna was no longer with them. Luna's eyes were fixed on a group of people, in Luna's year, who apparently had the wand of a girl in the same year. She had black hair in a side fringe that covered her left eye, and she was quite short, though not as short as Lily. Luna remembered her as the girl from the dorm. She was staring at the group angrily, though Luna could tell she was about to cry. The group were large and built like boulders.

"Luna?" Luna looked at Roxanne, and they started walking. They were directly behind the boys now, and Luna could hear every word they said.

"Give it back!"  
"Why should we, you little freak?"  
Luna stopped walking at the last word, and her head snapped up towards them.  
"You think she's a freak?"

The boys turned around. Luna's eyes were aflame, glaring at the boys.  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't freak number 1."  
"Come to stick up for your freak buddy?"  
"Freak family!"  
"Give it back to her."  
"Why should we?"  
"I said give it back!"  
"And I said why should- **AAARRGH!**"

His arm burst into flame, and he dropped the wand. There was a panic, where all three boys were whacking his arm to try and put it out, and the girl snatched up her wand quickly.

"Come on, Luna" Lily said in a small voice, pulling on Luna's elbow.  
"What? What-"  
"Let's just go." Roxanne tugged on Luna's other elbow, and together they managed to drag Luna about three steps before a voice rang out:

"**MERLIN'S BEARD! WHAT IS GOING ON?**"

"The little freak set me on fire!"  
"Who?"  
"Her!" Luna could see the tip of his finger just inches from her face.  
"Don't be so stupid, she's just a first year, how could she do that? She hasn't even learned the levitating spell!"  
"She didn't use no spell, her eyes just turned red and-"  
"Wait, her eyes turned red?  
"Yeah, and then she…" He trailed off as the professor wasn't paying attention, but was instead looking intently at Luna.  
"Miss Rosewood is this true?"  
"I don't know if my eyes changed colour, but I might have accidentally set him on fire. Yeah, I was annoyed that he wouldn't give her wand back, but I would never set anyone on fire!"  
"Very well, you're excused."  
"What? Miss, she set me-"  
"Mr Goyle, get to your lesson. And you too, Miss Zabini, Mr Flint."  
They trudged off, giving Luna death glares. She innocently smiled back.  
"Miss Rosewood, I believe it would be best if you went off for your first lesson too." The professor suggested, and Luna, Lily and Roxanne didn't complain, nor did they complain when the black haired girl joined them.  
"I'm Violet Heartcoon."  
"I'm Luna Rosewood, and this is Lily Potter, and Roxanne Weasley," each girl waved as their name was said, "They're cousins." Luna added, smirking mischievously. With that, they all headed off for their first lesson.

**A/N**

**So, remember before I was mentioning a terrible chapter I've written? Well that's next. This scene was a) where I got the name and b) the first scene I thought up. Oh, and c) all up to next chapter are just setting the scene.**

**I might make a new story soon consisting of moments missed because next chapter is very vague about the whole of first and second year, as everything happens third year. I believe the first chapter of my new story will be break, when they hunt down the Weasleys and introduce them to Luna and Violet. Then there'll be an important scene, not too important though. If I tell you what it is, it'll spoil some of the plot =)**

**Also, we'll leave with a HP related knock knock joke (Your parts are in italics).**

**Knock knock.****  
**_**Who's there?**_**  
****You know.****  
**_**You know who?**_**  
****That's r****ight! Avada Kedavra!**

_**Edit: Gee, I had to remove a lot of dialogue just to remove Sierra, Ellasombre and Damien. You know what, I'll just call them the Shadows, seeing as that is their last name. ONE CHAPTER LEFT YAY!**_

_**Please R&R!**_

_**~Lil-Lioness-Cub**_


	4. The Years Fly By

_**Disclaimer: ¡No es mío!**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**The years fly by**_

Luna, Lily, Roxanne and Violet were best friends for the whole year. No-one could break them apart, because they learnt to know what each other meant when they said, did or looked like anything. If anything came up the others would spot it immediately, and it would be sorted before an hour passed.

Roxanne had tried many times, but failed, to join _Next-gen Marauders_, the elite group of pranksters her brother was in. He kept telling her that she was way too young to be in there. She made him promise that next year she could join, so the "Second years and up" rule was in place, and quickly became official. Fred also warned her that there was a "No prefects or Heads" rule as well, and Roxanne was quick to tell him there wouldn't be a chance in hell of her being one (which, naturally, everyone agreed with).  
Lily proved to be stunning at Potions and DADA, okay at Transfiguration, while not so good at Charms and, obviously, horrendous at History of Magic. She was a top student in many classes, although she kept denying it and blaming it on her parents being friends with most of the teachers so apparently they were going easy on her (she was just being modest). She also made the quidditch team as a chaser, and reserve seeker (her brother, Albus, was the seeker)  
Violet was good in most lessons, but developed a talent for singing. She introduced the others to some muggle music, which they all started to enjoy. She also started to draw a style of muggle art called anime, where everyone has big, strange looking eyes with unusual colours. And she took to sneaking to the astronomy tower at night, using the invisibility cloak Lily stole from Albus.  
Last but certainly not least, Luna found she loved Herbology, and often could be found studying advanced spells late at night in the common room. She soon found out about the kitchens, which led to a disaster of a trip that they'd all rather not be mentioned. Not to mention that as July drew nearer, she became more and more depressed, with a temper worthy of a Weasley.

The cause for this came with the ending of the school year. She reluctantly pulled her trunk to an empty compartment and slumped down on one seat. Lily, Violet and Roxanne followed, shot each other worried glances and sat opposite. They had guessed long ago that she didn't exactly live a life of luxury at the orphanage, and that people there hated her for being a _freak_ (her own words).

"Luna?" Lily hesitantly tried to get her friend's attention.  
"_**What?**_" Luna snapped.  
"Luna, it's not right to be this moody. You should have some fun; take your mind off the next few weeks." Roxanne tried.  
"_So it comes quicker to hit me in the face?_" Luna replied.  
"Come _on_, Luna. We're just trying to help." Violet said, and Luna sighed.  
"No."

The rest of the train journey went by with the three of them playing wizard chess, which they were all terrible at, exploding snap, which made _Luna_ explode when the third one hit her in the face, and finally them sitting, trying but failing to make a conversation. The other Weasleys popped by a couple of times, and Violet reminded them that they'd be seeing each other every day when they got home, and they'd probably be writing at least once a week in the next year.

Luna walked back to the orphanage, dumped her stuff in her room and life returned to normal. The only thing that indicated they'd even realised where and why she'd gone was that everybody hated her more. Some were jealous she got to have more things, and others just hated her for being more of a freak. The days dragged on, and she swore someone had charmed her clocks and calendar to run thrice as slow. Luckily, everyone was too scared of her new skill to do anything to her, as she had conveniently forgotten to tell them about the part where she was too young to do magic out of school.

Luckily, they were also too scared to stop her doing anything. She often went to a little pub that not many people knew about called the Leaky Cauldron. It was run by Hannah Longbottom, wife of the Herbology teacher at Hogwarts. Luna would go out of the back into Diagon Alley, the little wizarding street where you could get all your school supplies. It was mostly empty, not many people came when there was no point, but some adults would be around, getting things for their businesses. Luna would usually get a pumpkin flavoured ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour, then wander around the streets. Each year she got 100 galleons to buy her school equipment, but she rarely used it that. She had set aside 100, because she had plenty left from the original 500 she got from her first year. She had barely used 50 galleons by the time students started showing up, as the lists had come. Luna decided to wait until she saw her friends, because the orphanage had not given her any mail. Her small window had been locked for as long as she could remember, so all the mail must have come through the usual way, the letter box. She knew her friends would have tried to talk, but they would have guessed Luna couldn't get the mail and stopped trying. But Luna knew her friends well, and knew they would have arranged a day to all get their things together. And she knew they knew her well, and they knew she lived in London, therefore she knew they knew she'd be in the Leaky Cauldron every day. It was no surprise to her when she arrived at the Leaky Cauldron to find them at a table, eating sandwiches one day.

"**LUNA!**" Lily shouted.  
"Hey Lils, Rox, Vi," Luna shouted, running across to meet them, "You've no idea how dull these past weeks have been."  
"We guessed, seeing as you probably had no way of communicating." Roxanne pointed out.  
"We were worried you'd be expelled for getting so angry you'd probably blow someone up!" Violet added with a grin.  
"It almost happened. Lucky I _forgot_ to mention about the whole not-allowed-to-do-magic-outside-of-school thing. They'd lock me in my room if they knew how helpless I actually am. So I've been having ice-cream every day!"  
"And here I am thinking my life has been great. Honestly, living above the shop's awesome, especially since we've been the demonstrators. Pulling pranks on innocent customers, that's my life!"  
"Honestly, Rox. I've been at home, catching up on my internet life. I've had to use the excuse "I go to a boarding school and I can't bring my computer" for everything. I've handed over leadership of all my online things to others, as I just can't be there to run them anymore. I've quit so much as well. I've got barely anything running. However, I _have_ found a handy little website. It's run by muggle-born wizards for internet geeks, so there's no apologising for my absence or making up excuses. Everyone there are wizards and witches. They _know_ why I haven't been online!"  
"Yeah, yeah. As much as we love you, Vi, we don't care."  
"Roxanne Weasley. Apologise at once."  
"_Okay, okay._ I'm _**sorry**_. Happy, Lils?"  
"Very."  
"Guys, just quiet. So, we have one person left. What did you do, Lily?" Luna asked, changing the subject expertly.  
"The usual. Hanging around, doing chores, homework and seeing far too much of _her_-" She nodded her head at Roxanne who said "**HEY!**" in a fake hurt voice "-to do me any good."  
"Great. Now we're all caught up, let's get our things. Do you guys have lists, _they_ haven't let any of my mail through."  
"Yeah, don't worry. We figured as much. I faked a very important Hogwarts letter you apparently didn't get" Roxanne shrugged.

They went out into Diagon Alley and got all their school things. Luna got very depressed at the end, but the girls promised to go again sometime for a bit of ice-cream. She went back in much higher spirits which went unnoticed.

When September 1st came along, Luna had met up with the girls twice more. They had arranged it together, and just appeared at the Leaky Cauldron one day. Luna dragged her trunk to King's Cross, glad that she'd finally have most of a year away again. Back where people didn't judge her because her eyes were neon green, oddly shaped with cat's pupils or because her hair was naturally a midnight blue colour (in fact, many people thought it was cool). She dragged her trunk onto the train, easily found an empty compartment – it was only 10 o' clock after all – and started reading a magazine Lily had told her about called the Quibbler. Apparently her Aunt Luna, her Godmother (and not really her aunt) was the editor, and head writer. Lily had given Luna all the copies she could find, and Luna was looking forward to being able to have a subscription for herself, at least until Hogwarts ended for the year. Now however, she had her feet propped up on the opposite seats, much like in her first year, and she was reading.

Flashes of red caught her attention, and Luna looked out of the window and smiled. The Weasley Potter clan were arriving. Lily scanned the windows of the train for a moment, saw Luna and smiled in greeting. Luna quickly waved, but Lily's attention was drawn to Violet, who ran up to her at that moment. Roxanne joined them, and they walked to the train.

"LUNA!" Violet shouted, jumping over to Luna and hugging her.  
"Woah, Vi, calm down!"  
"I haven't seen you in about a week!"  
"Yeah, wow, a week." Luna stated sarcastically.  
"And I thought we had it bad with us meeting up _yesterday_ and all. Think about it though. Our suffering is **nothing** compared to our dear Luna's separation for a whole _week_!" Roxanne rolled her eyes, and sat down. Lily sat down in the seat next to Luna, who took her feet down for Violet to sit. They talked and talked, and eventually they arrived at Hogwarts for another fun-filled year.

"WHERE'S MY BLUE JUMPER?"  
All five girls were packing their things, early in the morning before they had to get on the train to leave school.  
"Look for it yourself, Lils. I'm busy." Roxanne sighed.  
"Fine, fine. Don't blame me if we miss the train though." Lily said, running a hand through her hair.  
"I wouldn't mind." Luna shrugged  
"Well of course not, you're as good as abused at home. On the other hand, some of us have grandmas who are extremely great cooks." Roxanne folded her arms across her body.  
"Plus you'll be at the Burrow for most of the holiday." Lily cut in.  
"Oh, yeah! How could I forget?" Luna slapped her forehead. "Stupid memory."  
Sierra, the white haired girl with whom they shared a dormitory with, left the room at that point.  
"How does she get all her things neatly into her suitcase and everything?" Lily asked incredulously.  
"Umm… Probably by summoning them. _Accio!_" Violet flicked her wand and her skirt flew across the room, and Violet folded it and packed it away neatly. Soon all the girls had summoned their things, which were now packed away in their trunks.

Ten minutes later, they were all sitting on the train.  
"Hey, girls, James does this thing where he and his friends talk about their favourite things that year. So, I'll start. I _loved_ the prank we played on Filch, the one with the fireworks, the paint and the puffskein." Lily laughed at the memory.  
"Getting into _Next-Gen Marauders_ **has** to be the best thing that's ever happened. That team prank where we glued all the furniture to the ceiling upside-down," Roxanne chuckled. "Loved it!"  
"Forging that love-letter to your brother! Teresa Abercrombie's face when he started asking her about it- hilarious!" Violet giggled. Luna sighed.  
"Another year, away from the Orphanage with the three people who mean the most to me." She said, and after a moment's silence, the others engulfed her in a huge hug.

**A/N**

**So, this chapter **_**was**_** terrible when I originally wrote it as a phone memo (which is how I write everything, but after getting really annoyed**** at having to type everything up so I've quit using phone memos) but I've re-typed it and, well, it's (OMG! Spellcheck, is it "its" or "it's"?) way better now. And it was really short (the others were about 6-8 memos, while this was 3), but now I've added ****more, put parts in more detail, and basically fattened it out. And it's like one of the longest chapters I've ever written… typed… whatever. And next chapter we'll be introducing a little side plot thing. It'll be sooo obvious! Of course next chapter is wh****en Luna goes over to Lily's house. (Mwahahahahaaaaa!)**

**I'm a bit upset with the amount of reviews, not including from chapter 1. A.K.A: None. If you read, please review to at least assure me someone is reading. I think this has the potential to be really interesting, if I do say so myself.**

**Argh, stupid sequins. Basically it was my little sister's twelfth birthday on Saturday (7****th****) and my mum thought it would be funny to get her a card with millions of hexagonal sequins. You can now see the pink of the card ****on the front, only it's a little bit difficult to see anything else in my house. It's all pink and shiny.**

**Woah, I never thought I'd write an A/N this long.**

_**Edit: And now I'll make it longer. Well, all I really had to do was one line. And of course the disclaimer. Remember, if you get the right language then you get a shout-out! Well, ta-rah!**_

_**Please R&R!**_

_**~Lil-Lioness-Cub**_


End file.
